September 7, 2010
Jack turns on the lights and finds Ashley on the couch with a terrible headache. He asks if he should turn the lights back off and Ashley says that the only thing she needs is the truth. She asks if he's pulling the strings behind Abby suing Victor. Jack admits to knowing she spoke to Abrams, but says that Abby has a mind of her own. Ashley says that Victor is threatening to dismantle Abby's holdings and she'll lose them forever. Jack wonders if there really has been mismanagement of the trust. Ashley yells that Abby shouldn't be at war with her father. Vance tells Abby that Victor has been served and is not a happy man. Abby asks how it will go, and Vance warns Victor could counter-sue, but says he feels there will be a settlement. He tells Abby that if Victor refuses to settle, she will have to allow him to go for the jugular. Either way, Vance is sure that Victor is not happy. Oh no he's not. Victoria explains to her shocked parents that she is pregnant and Billy proposed. Nikki tells her if this is what she wants, she's happy for her. Billy says, "Well, two out of three ain't bad. Right Grandpa?" Victor decides Billy is doing this to get back at him. Billy says they love each other and victor inspired him: he wants to get married tomorrow. As Nikki and Victoria plead with Victor to be open-minded, Victor hollers that he'll never support this. He stomps out. Nikki is left trying to defend Victor while he screams "Lets go!" in the background. After Nikki leaves, Billy tells Victoria that they will go to Vegas tomorrow to avoid the week wait. Nina and Paul look at the aged photo of Adain on the laptop at the coffee house. It looks pretty much nothing like Ronan. Nina has no idea what to do next. Paul promises to keep doing whatever he can until they find her son. Chance can't believe that Ronan is his brother and thinks that Chloe was duped. Chloe says she figured it out and explains how she put the pieces together. Chance can't believe it's a co-incidence that Ronan showed up in Genoa City. Chance tells Chloe not to say anything about this, especially his mother, and then heads for the door. Chloe asks where he's going. Chance says to a family reunion. Owen tells Ronan he has until tomorrow night at midnight to shut Chancellor up permanently or else. The worried looking Ronan says he'll do it. Syd listens as Ronan says, "By tomorrow night, my ex-partner will be dead." Ronan picks the lock on Owen's office door and goes in. As he starts to go through his things, Heather comes in. Ronan grabs her, and puts his hand over her mouth. After he lets her go, Heather tells him she came to tell Owen everything. Ronan says if she does he'll die. He asks for twenty-four hours. Heather reluctantly afrees. When Owenappears, Heather tells him she was drinking when she asked to meet him and is sorry. Nikki and Victor argue about Victoria's marriage. He vows that he'll never accept it, and urges Nikki to help Victoria see the light. He leaves, and Nikki calls Victoria, who tells her Billy is booking plane tickets to Vegas. Nikki offers to help them set up something proper, but they decline. Nikki then calls someone named Marie for a favor. When the woman phones back, she thanks her profusely. Nikki calls Victoria and says she called Judge Anderson and got the week waiting period waived - they can get married in Genoa City tomorrow. Both Billy and Victoria are thrilled. They plan a wedding at the house. Chance catches up with Ronan and says, "Hello, brother." Ronan says it's true according to a DNA test. Chance attacks him and Ronan agrees to tell him everything. Afterward, Chloe shows up. There is a tense exchange, and Chance takes Chloe outside the door and tells her there's a meeting of some sort tomorrow. Ronan, meanwhile calls Owen and tells him Chance will be where he wants him. Owen hangs up and tells Syd that if anything goes wrong, he is to shoot both of them. Heather catches up with Paul and Nina. She describes how Ronan changed her mind about her game plan. NPaul makes a call to Christine on the sly. He tells her things are getting messed up - he needs to know more about Ronan. After, he listens as Heather describes what happened. He is telling her that Christine vouched 110% for Ronan when Nina comes in and expresses disbelief. Paul makes up some lame excuse that doesn't seem to make sense but Nina seems to buy it. Victor fights with Jack and Ashley about Abby. Ashley wants to talk to her, but Victor feels it's gone beyond that. He then breaks the news about Billy and Victoria's pregnancy and marriage. Ashley thinks it's sort of sweet. Jack takes Victor's side. Ashley tells them to butt out. Victor tells Jack they have time to stop the wedding, they can't get married for another week. When Victor's gone, Ashley angrily asks Jack if he wants Billy's kids to grow up in this fight. Jack looks unsure. Victor gets home and learns that Nikki is helping Victoria marry Billy. Nikki is furious with his stubbornness and leaves the room. Victor picks up the phone and says he hates to do this to his daughter, but it's for her own good. Next: JT over hears Victoria tell Daniel that she's getting married Nick says that his relationship with Sharon is healthier for her (Summer?) than Phyllis's with deacon Nikki asks Victor how could he do this to his own family? Category:Daily Digest